1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed and claimed concept relates to a compressed air powered vehicle and, more specifically to a compressed air powered vehicle having a regenerative pressurized air supply.
2. Background Information
Presently, electric vehicles systems depend on the motion state of the vehicle to produce electricity. That is, the elements that recapture energy are operatively coupled to the transmission, or another component, i.e. the wheels, that are “downstream” in the power train. When the vehicle is not in motion, no power is generated so the supporting batteries run out of power. They can only travel short distances and only work on smaller cars. Further, a typical compressed air engine applies compressed air directly to the piston thus (1) causing the air tank to run out of air fast, (2) are unable to travel long distances and (3) works only on small cars.
Further, in recent times, energy shortages and the imposition of stricter environmental standards have created an increased awareness that a genuine need exists to find an alternative power source for the generation of electricity which does not require the use of fossil fuel, thus protecting our environment. This view has been reinforced by the fact that more and more people are realizing that the supply of organic-based fuel is finite in quantity and currently predicted to be depleted during the middle to latter part of the 21st century.
The disclosed and claimed concept is a self contained, electrical generating system that would provide a means of producing energy to power, for instance, a tractor trailer without requiring the use of fossil fuels or an outside power source. Specifically, the disclosed and claimed concept would be powered by compressed air.